


G Is for Gone

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter between lovers, set after <i>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G Is for Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

"Close your eyes, Severus."

The voice makes him ache.

"Let me see..."

He slowly opens up his robes, flushing hot to the tips of his ears.

"Will you—ah yes, that's it."

He rubs himself through his drawers. Slips his hand inside, hesitantly drawing himself out.

A sigh. "Yes."

Warm whispers as he strokes himself, dirty things, sweet things.

"My darling boy..."

He bites his lip, his hand moving in a frenzy until he strains up on his toes, spilling over with a shuddering sigh.

"Severus..."

He cleans himself up, eyes averted, and then turns his back on the portrait.


End file.
